


tête-à-tête

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Chancellor Palpatine offers Senator Amidala his congratulations by inviting her to a private dinner.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Sheev Palpatine
Series: Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	tête-à-tête

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



“I'm delighted you're Naboo's Senator, my dear.”

Padmé inclined her head. “Thank you, Chancellor.”

“We’re dining privately, Padmé; please do me the honor of using my name.” Sheev brought the tray full of exquisitely cooked Nabooian delicacies to the table himself, setting it down between them. “We used to be on such terms.”

“Did we?” Padmé asked, lifting the little domes covering each dish. “As I recall, you called me _Your Majesty_.”

Sheev smiled sharply, allowing her to serve herself first. “Times have changed.”

“Yes,” Padmé said, placing a caramelized tart on her plate with a _click_. “They certainly have.”


End file.
